Transcripts/The Return of Harmony Part 1
:Cheerilee: I want to start our field trip here in the world-famous Canterlot sculpture garden. That one over there represents "Friendship". Alright my little ponies, this one represents "Victory". :Scootaloo: How cool would it be to have that for a cutie mark? :Apple Bloom: Cool, if you were actually victoryful at somethin'. :Sweetie Belle: That's not a word! :Scootaloo: What are you, a dictionary? :Cheerilee: Girls! Now this is a really interesting statue. What do you notice about it? :Apple Bloom: It's got an eagle claw. :Scootaloo: And a lion paw! :Sweetie Belle: And a snake tail! :Cheerilee: This creature is called a draconequus. He has the head of a pony and a body of all sorts of other things. What do you suppose that represents? :Apple Bloom: Confusion! :Sweetie Belle: Evil! :Scootaloo: Chaos! :Sweetie Belle: It's not chaos, you dodo! :Scootaloo: Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of, and it is too chaos! :Sweetie Belle: Is not! :Apple Bloom: You're both wrong! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: grunting :Cheerilee: Actually, in a way, you're all right. This statue represents "Discord", which means a lack of harmony between ponies. In fact, you three have demonstrated discord so well, that you're each going to write me an essay explaining it. :Group: laughter :Cheerilee: Now let's go, and I don't want anymore fighting. :Apple Bloom: It's confusion! :Sweetie Belle: Evil! :Scootaloo: Chaos! :Discord: laughter : :Rainbow Dash: Come back here you! Gotcha! Eww, what is this?... Cotton candy? Wait a second! It's not supposed to rain until tomorrow. You can't just– you did. Hey, I didn't tell you to go anywhere! :Applejack: Rainbow Dash, what's going on with this rain? I mean chocolate milk? I mean chocolate milk rain?! :Rainbow Dash: There's crazy weather all over Equestria! Cloudsdale is getting soaked by a major cola storm right now! But don't worry. I'm not leaving you until I get control of Ponyville! :Pinkie Pie: Why would you wanna stop this? slurp :Rarity: Ahem. I heard about your troubles, Applejack, and I came to see if there's anything I can do without getting wet. Or dirty. Or out from under my umbrella. :Applejack: Fluttershy! Do somethin'! :Fluttershy: Now, Angel, you really shouldn't– No! It's not possible! I must be seeing things! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry everyone. I've learned a new spell that'll fix everything. :Twilight Sparkle: My fail-safe spell... failed. What do we do? :Spike: Uh, give up? :Rarity: Spike, Twilight will come up with something. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, time for plan B. Rainbow, can you corral all those clouds in one corner of the sky? :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, I need you to bring those high-strung storm clouds down to Earth. :Pinkie Pie: Hey, what happened? :Twilight Sparkle: whispers :Fluttershy: Oh dear. I hope none of the animals see these ''delicious chocolate-filled cotton candy clouds. I'd hate to have to share them.'' :Pinkie Pie: You and me both, sister! Hey! :Applejack: And when y'all are done with that, feel free to have some popcorn for dessert. :Twilight Sparkle: You see, Spike? You should never give up. There's nothing we can't overcome if we all work together. :Spike: 'burp :'Twilight Sparkle: gasp Come on girls. Princess Celestia wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately! :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could. :Princess Celestia: Thank you, Twilight. Thank you all. :Twilight Sparkle: Is this about the weather? And the animals' weird behavior? What's happening out there? Why isn't my magic working? Is there– :Princess Celestia: Follow me. :Princess Celestia: I've called you here for a matter of great importance. It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned. His name... is Discord. :Fluttershy: squeal :Princess Celestia: Discord is the mischievious sic spirit of disharmony. Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Luna and I saw how miserable life was for Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns alike, so after discovering the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone. :Rainbow Dash: All right, Princess! :Princess Celestia: I thought the spell we cast would keep him contained forever but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the elements, the spell has been broken. :Twilight Sparkle: No longer connected? :Princess Celestia: This is Canterlot Tower, where the Elements are kept inside since all of you recovered them. I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos. :Twilight Sparkle: But why us? Why don't you- :Pinkie Pie: Hey, look! We're famous! :Princess Celestia: You six showed the full potential of the elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe. Although Luna and I once wielded the elements, it is you who now control their power, and it is you who must defeat Discord. :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, you can count on– :Pinkie Pie: Hold on a second! Eternal chaos comes with chocolate rain, you guys. Chocolate rain! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't listen to her, Princess. We'd be honored to use the Elements of Harmony again. :Rarity: Ooh. You can keep the Elements. I'll take that case! :Princess Celestia: Have no fear, ponies. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord with these! :All: gasp :Pinkie Pie: Oh, well. If anyone needs me, I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles with a giant swizzle straw. :Twilight Sparkle: The elements! They're gone! :Princess Celestia: That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break! This doesn't make sense! :Discord: laughter Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense? :Princess Celestia: Discord... Show yourself! :Discord: chuckling Did you miss me, Celestia? I missed you. It's quite lonely being encased in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because I don't turn ponies into stone. :Princess Celestia: Enough! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony? :Discord: Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while. :Princess Celestia: You'll never get away with this, Discord! :Discord: Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite boring. :Rainbow Dash: Hey! Nopony insults the Princess! :Discord: Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent. :Rainbow Dash: That's right! I'll always be loyal to the Princess! :Discord: We'll see about that. :Rarity: I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window. :Discord: The beautiful Rarity, representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken? :Applejack: So you know who we are, big deal. :Discord: Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack. :Twilight Sparkle: You seem to know our strengths, too? :Discord: Yes, Twilight Sparkle, and yours is the most powerful and elusive element, magic. Fluttershy's is kindness and Pinkie Pie's is a personal favorite of mine - laughter. laughter :Pinkie Pie: snickering :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: laughing He's standing on your head! :Princess Celestia: Stop stalling, Discord! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony? :Discord: Oh, so boring, Celestia. Really? Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way. To retrieve your missing elements just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the elements back where you began. laughing :Fluttershy: Can we go home now? :Applejack: What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and ending back where we started? :Twilight Sparkle: Twists and turns... twists and turns... twists and turns! That's it! I bet Discord hid the elements in the palace labyrinth! :Princess Celestia: Good luck, my little ponies. The fate of Equestria is in your hooves. :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Princess. We won't let you down. :Discord: laughing :All: gasp :Fluttershy: W-We have to go in there? :Rainbow Dash: Nope! Dopey Discord forgot about these babies! I'll just do a quick flyover and we'll have the Elements in no time. My wings! :Fluttershy: scream :Twilight Sparkle and Rarity: Your horn! My horn! Ahhh! :Discord: laughing You–You should see the looks on your faces. Priceless! laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Give us our wings and horns back! :Discord: You'll get them back in good time. I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see, this is the first rule of our game: no flying, and no magic. :Rainbow Dash: The first rule? :Discord: The second rule is everypony has to play or the game is over, and I win. Good luck, everypony! laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Never fear, girls. We have each other! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Like Twilight said, there's nothing we can't overcome if we all stick together! :Twilight Sparkle: All right, girls, let's do this! :All: Together! screaming :Twilight Sparkle: Stay calm, girls! Everypony head to the middle as fast as you can, and we'll regroup there! :Rainbow Dash: Moving out! :Rarity: See you in the center. :Applejack: Yee-haw! :Pinkie Pie: See you guys there! :Fluttershy: gasping What's that? Who's there? Girls! :Applejack: What in tarnation? Where am I? :Apples: laughing :Applejack: Who are y'all? :Apples: The keepers of the grove of truth. You may ask us one question past, future or present. But be warned, that the truth may not always be pleasant. :Applejack: All right then, I don't trust this place worth a hill of beans, but I've got a really bad feelin' about this feller Discord. What's gonna come of this mission we're on? :Apples: For the answer you seek, go ahead, take a peek. :Pond Rainbow Dash: I hope I never see you again! :Pond Fluttershy: Me too! :Pond Pinkie Pie: Fine! :Pond Rarity: Fine! :Pond Twilight Sparkle: It's settled, then. :Applejack: No! Our friendship? Over?! :Discord: chuckling :Applejack: It can't be true. It just can't! :Applejack: That just can't be the truth. :Apples: When all the truth does is make your heart ache, sometimes a lie is easier to take. laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! Thank goodness! I thought I heard voices over here. Who were you talking to? :Applejack: I was talking to... uh... nopony! Nopony whatsoever! :Twilight Sparkle: What? :Applejack: Nothing. Come on, uh, we best be going. :Twilight Sparkle: Did Applejack just...? Come on, Twilight! Applejack wouldn't lie. :Pinkie Pie: whistling :Balloons: laughter :Pinkie Pie: chuckling Whee! This is the greatest balloon garden I've ever seen! It's the first balloon garden I've ever seen, but still! Wah! :Balloons: laughing :Pinkie Pie: Hey, what gives? :Discord: What's the matter, Pinkie Pie? I thought you appreciated a good laugh? :Pinkie Pie: It's different. They're laughing at me. :Discord: It's hardly different. Your friends laugh at you all the time. :Pinkie Pie: My friends laugh with me, not at me. :Discord: Oh, really? laughing :Pinkie Pie: No! Stop it! :Balloons: laughing :Pinkie Pie: Stop laughing at me! :Discord: Oh, poor Pinkie Pie. And here I thought laughter made you happy. :Pinkie Pie: Happy? I don't think so. :popping :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie! Are we glad to see you! :Pinkie Pie: Oh you are, huh? Why? Need a good laugh? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? What do you suppose has her so upset? It's not like her. :Applejack: I didn't notice anything strange about Pinkie. :Twilight Sparkle: Weird. Better pick up the pace before the stress of this gets the better of all of us. :Rarity: I was expecting an audience with the Princess, not outdoor sports. Agh. Oh my... :Discord: laughing Welcome to your lucky day, Rarity. You've found the one thing in Equestria that could rival my face for sheer beauty. What do you think? You like? :Rarity: Yes, I like very much. No! No, I shan't succumb to such fabulousness. Must... get to the center... to meet... the others. grunt Mine! Well, Rarity. It took forever, but it was worth it. Who knew three little gemstones would turn out to be this handsome hunk of a diamond? Now to get you home. grunts :crash :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! Are we glad to see... Why are you carrying a humongous boulder? :Rarity: What do you mean, "boulder"? This big beautiful bedazzling rock is a diamond! And it's all mine. Keep your envious little eyes off it! I found it and it's mine fair and square! grunts :Fluttershy: Okay, I can do this. I can...'' '' scream Oh, Wait a minute... Butterflies? Wait! Don't leave me here! :Butterflies: Fluttershy, looks like you've been left behind by your so-called friends, huh? :Fluttershy: Oh, no. I'm certain they're doing their best to find me. :Butterflies: Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are. :Fluttershy: Not at all. I am weak and helpless and I appreciate their understanding. :Butterflies: Yes... Well, surely it burns you up... I mean, that they're always pointing out your flaws, right? :Fluttershy: Not really. In fact, I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be. :Discord: Oh, for goodness sake! You've been kind for far too long, my dear. Time to be cruel. Arrivederci! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy! I'm so glad to see a friendly face. This awful labyrinth is getting to every pony. :blows a raspberry at Twilight :Fluttershy: Aw, boo hoo hoo! is shocked Why don't you wave your magic little horn and make everything all right? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... :Fluttershy: Oh, that's right, you can't. You don't have one. :whips her tail in Twilight's face :Twilight Sparkle: What is happening to my friends? :Applejack: laughing :Pinkie Pie: And what are you laughing at? :Applejack: Chocolate milk. :Rarity: Little help here! Thanks, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: You're welcome– :Rarity: But don't get any ideas about my gem! I know where you live. :crash :Rainbow Dash: I've got you now, element. :Discord: Oh. I can see why you like these clouds so much. Very plush. :Rainbow Dash: Get off there and put 'em up! Come on! Let's go! :Discord: Hey, I'm here to deliver a message. :Rainbow Dash: I've got a message for you, too! :Discord: Listen closely, this is important. A weighty choice is yours to make. The right selection or a big mistake. If a wrong choice you choose to pursue, the foundations of home will crumble without you. :thunder spinning :Rainbow Dash: Cloudsdale? Crumble... without me? No! :Discord: That box contains your wings. You can take them and leave the game, or you can carry on aimlessly wandering this maze. Your choice. :Twilight Sparkle: Must... find... Rainbow Dash. As a team... we're unstoppable. Rainbow Dash won't let us down. :Applejack: Well, looky there. Rainbow Dash is flying away. She's abandonin' us. :Twilight Sparkle: Now I know that's a lie. gasp How can it be? :cracking :Discord: Well, well, well. Some''pony'' broke the "no wings, no magic" rule. Game's over, my little ponies. You didn't find your precious elements. mewl Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos! laughter :music :be continued... :credits }} Category:Season 2 transcripts